


尘世乐园

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Filthy, M/M, 乱交（暗示性描写）, 呕吐物, 嗑药, 涉及排泄物, 用词冒犯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: A PIECE OF SHIT.





	尘世乐园

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉骨科USK  
> 〉〉Serious Drama

松弛而薄的铁皮震荡，与咣咣的声音一齐抖动到柯克兰的耳膜里。柯克兰皱了皱眉头——他正在充满树莓、葡萄与圣女果的林间草丛，仰着头荡在粉色绸带做的秋千上，头生的羔羊温驯地跪在他脚旁咩咩叫，但来自上面世界的声音要把他从极乐地狱拽出去。

“操……”

咣咣声依旧，那人还在坚持不懈地拍车门。不，其实他正瘫在令人作呕的厨房角落里——他刚注射完今天的量，注射器掉在手臂不远处，针孔还新鲜着。他的嘴角挨着一摊黏糊的液体，他能从里面看到他前天吃的胡萝卜与香肠的碎块。

他的撑在自己的呕吐物中站起来，眼前闪过雪花，他晃了晃，脚趾磕到了柜脚。他稳住自己，就像那事没发生过——那顶多是在他麻木的神经末端多扎了一下而已，就像砍掉了腐烂树木的一根根毛。他飞大了，眼前的世界如同博斯的《尘世乐园》一样——他迷恋那些细节，色彩嬉闹，果子硕大甜美，鱼、鸟的黑色眼珠里泛着诡谲的光——画面似乎美好纯真，其实荒诞怪异（creepy）。墙壁上的三联画！他多么希望打开之后看到的是尘世乐园！

而他眼前也正上演着色彩对视觉的侵犯，这一切都在低血糖和海洛因的作用下演变成了强奸：被喷溅上各色颜料的整片式窗帘垂下，它的边缘刺出光亮的线。肮脏的夏威夷花衬衫、褐色灯芯绒套装、又薄又皱的黑风衣、黑底白色波点连衣裙、紧身蓝色丝绸衬衫、热带风情的丝巾、红色细皮带、蕾丝胸衣、喇叭裤、生出霉点的白色西裤以及搞笑的带眼睛的蓝黄条纹袜子……它们和泼洒的鸡尾酒搅和在一起，从沙发上流到客厅地上，形成了一道污浊的彩色瀑布。茶几上摆着几个俗丽的琉璃工艺品，凹陷的地方被当做了烟灰缸，就连树脂的天使雕塑都未能幸免，因为烟灰缸早就堆满了烟头。电唱片机的针断了，几张漂亮的唱片包装袋散落在地上，差点被披萨盒、三明治包装纸掩埋住。书桌作为房车上餐厅与客厅（同时也是卧室）的间隔——说是书桌，其实只是一块贴了木纹的长条状预制板，它被简单地支起来。它既是工作台，又是餐桌，桌上有一台打字机，参考书籍摊得满桌，拆信刀、墨水、钢笔、色带，就像一支落魄的文具军队，散落在纸的海洋，脏盘子也堆在上面，茶杯压出了圆圈壮的茶渍，侧面上方的书架的预制板被压弯了，随时准备轰然砸下。厨房一片糟乱，橙色的橱柜没关上，台面上一片狼藉，调味料、香料溢得到处都是。这里似乎还经历过爆炸——灶台四周和天花板上粘着草莓、树莓、葡萄的尸体与残肢，而被那些果子填满肚子的鸡却还没熟，它仰躺在盥洗池旁露出空空的腹腔，展示自己惨白的身子。厨房洗手池堵了，厨余垃圾堆积在水槽里发酵冒泡，就像厕所里的情景——那里的屎都快从马桶里溢出来了。

“操！别拍了！”亚瑟·柯克兰嘶哑地开口，许久没大声说话，他也被自己的声音吓到了，他的嗓子眼发出的声音像是被屎糊住了。

他不知道造访者会是谁。作家协会那群爱胡搞的疯子一般打电话，偶尔来访也只会是超载的一车疯子停在他的房车前混账似的按喇叭。他不召妓到他住的地方，和嫖客鬼混也只在巷子里。没有警察的传唤或是破门而入，也没有该死的快递员。

他捞起桌上的柯尔特左轮手枪然后猛地拉开门，眯着眼睛拿着手枪指着门外人的脑袋。“我说别拍了！”，当他适应了外面的光亮，看清来者的时候愣了一下，不过也只是一下，“——Alfred·Fucking·Jones.”他用大拇指把保险栓扣下来。

“你这儿闻起来像一坨屎一样。”而来者并没被黑洞洞的枪口吓到。

“这就是一坨屎。”亚瑟·柯克兰无意毙了眼前的小子，他的意思是，要是可以，他会的。他面无表情地放下手，把保险栓复位。

“不请我进去吗？我下了飞机就直接赶过来了，连早饭都没吃。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，他的笑容比洛杉矶的夏日阳光还要灿烂。柯克兰的手和阿尔弗雷德的手都僵持在房车的门把手上。

“……你吃屎去吧。”亚瑟·柯克兰触电一般松开，转身回到房车里。阿尔弗雷德跟进去。

他歪头示意倒在衣服堆里的木制四腿高脚凳：“你就在这儿坐着，敢乱动我的东西就爆了你的头，然后用你的脑浆漆墙。”说完这句他看到了什么东西，随即把一小摞纸压到了打字机的下面。他警惕地看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，后者刚刚扶起凳子就看见柯克兰满脸阴霾，他委屈做出投降状。

柯克兰背对着他打开煤气做早午餐。他穿了一件脏兮兮的红棕色缎面睡衣，刚刚在门口的时候阿尔弗雷德注意到，他的腰带随便系着，领子开到了胸口的位置，像极了外面的那堆嬉皮士。他不是的，这么说他他绝对会气疯——但是他干了嬉皮士干的所有的事——真是奇怪。他的视线从柯克兰的身上挪开，侧过身子扭头看客厅的方向。狭小的房车内潮湿酸臭，甚至还有甲烷的味道，乱扔的衣服、装饰品、书籍、纸把这里装点成了绚丽的垃圾堆。正如阿尔弗雷德所想象，房间里没有任何值钱的东西，电视机和冰箱都被拿去换海洛因了。他看到了沙发旁边墙上挂的一块黑漆漆的东西，当他发现那是什么东西的时候他吃了一惊——那是一个神龛。他以为他的老哥是一个反上帝者——或者至少是一个无神论者。

正当他胡思乱想的时候，柯克兰把一盘黑乎乎的煎蛋砸在他的面前，紧接着是一块面包。后者砸在搪瓷盘子上发出叮当脆响，阿尔弗雷德十分怀疑那是否是人能吃的。柯克兰搬过一个凳子，从容地吃起了他的那份。

“不问我为什么过来吗？”

“我不想知道。”柯克兰把鸡蛋送进口里。

“妈让你回去。”

“……她不是我妈。”

“威尔逊打了她，她现在跟我一起住。”

柯克兰抬了下眼，但阿尔弗雷德没看他。

柯克兰说：“你们早就该离开那个魔鬼了。”

放在炉子上的壶发出锐鸣，他离开凳子泡茶，他泡了两杯茶。

“你最近在写什么？”

“屎。”柯克兰不暇思索地回答。他的笑容浮现出一丝诡谲，似乎是早就对自己写的东西有了评判，“屎味的巧克力和巧克力味的屎，你选择哪一个？”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，他啃不停掉渣的面包的速度慢下来，他用看神经病的眼神看自己同父异母的哥哥。

“你选哪一个。”

“这有什么区别吗？”

“有，当然有！差别大了！”柯克兰叫嚷起来，把拉下保险栓的左轮手枪抵在阿尔弗雷德的漂亮额头上，“这个世界就是一坨屎。造粪机们总是把它塑造成巧克力的样子，加上香精。其他的造粪机满足于浅显表面的美味，大嚼特嚼，还真以为自己吃的是巧克力呢！他们习惯了，即使知道了他们吃的是什么，也会为了表面的味道甘于吃屎！真是娱乐至屎！Bon appétit！”

他把枪从阿尔弗雷德脑壳前移开，他就拿着一个拉下保险栓的手枪挥舞着手臂，丝毫不担心走火的问题：“造粪机！没错，我说的是所有人！他们乐此不疲地创造出屎来——造粪！多容易！再加上装饰与自以为深奥的描述！艺术品！他们膨胀自满于我不屑的东西，而对于屎味的巧克力却嗤之以鼻，排挤巧克力工人——要知道，它可是屎味的呢！”

“你到底想说什么。”阿尔弗雷德站起来，他捉住柯克兰像魔鬼树枝一般狂动的手臂，然后尝试把左轮手枪从他手中扣出来。

“我也造粪。哈！我这话真搞笑，每个人都是一台造粪机。我是说——造粪！屎离开肛门的一瞬间，多么舒爽！”

阿尔弗雷德没有想到柯克兰的手抠得紧得像一块铁，手枪一开始就被焊在了那里。“砰——！”扳机在争夺中被扣动了。阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，柯克兰笑得花枝乱颤。子弹打爆了盥洗池上惨白的鸡，它抖动了一下，像是方才那一下造成了它的第二次死亡，空气中有一丝肉香味。

阿尔弗雷德在震怒中把手枪夺下来，这人已经疯了！他拽起柯克兰的领子，但对方并没有停止说话。

“我把造粪当成娱乐，有些人却当成了一生信条！那些漂亮句子，那些所谓情趣，都是屎的共犯——莎士比亚除外，他是他妈的天才（he is a god damn genius.）。”

“而做巧克力却工序繁复。热带的可可树绽放出白色和粉红色的花朵，豆荚是鲜黄色的，就像小橄榄树。剖开成熟的豆荚，淡粉红的果肉中镶着一颗颗紫褐色的可可豆。收下来的豆荚，要先把果肉与豆子一起发酵，等豆子的颜色转成暗红色并散发出独特的香气后，再取出豆子曝晒在阳光下，晒干的可可豆最终变成了巧克力色。接着，还没完——它们还要经过繁复的处理过程，筛选、烘焙、压碎，再取得果仁研磨，才变成了可可块或可可泥。现在！我宣布！我们获得了制作巧克力的最主要原料！”

“它的本质是浓郁芳香的，但是它又是屎味的。这真的很难，为了生产这屎味，要对屎味够了解！这个世界是一坨屎，造粪机是屎，爱吃屎的人也是屎！我们吃下去的，不论屎还是巧克力都变成了屎！你仔细看过屎吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

柯克兰疯癫地笑起来。屎！黑黢黢的创世第三天，那不也是一坨屎吗！在其内的乐园里饥渴吃着果实的人，愿意沉沦肤浅的欲望，却不愿面对屎！

“我们来搞吧。”

这是一个命令。

阿尔弗雷德有些担心柯克兰的身体状况，不过后者总是会惹恼他，让他气的发疯然后最后都是暴力相向。他知道这是柯克兰要强的表现，但是他真的非常令人恼火，不过如果哪天他乖顺得像只狗，他估计会被吓跑。

柯克兰随便在桌上推出一块空地，他坐上去，撩开睡袍张开双腿套弄起阴茎。他还是软的，这副样子就像在甩一根没有骨头的肉虫一样。他向后仰身子，把粉色的屁眼也暴露在阿尔弗雷德面前。

于是他们像之前无数次那样胡搞起来。阿尔弗雷德抓着柯克兰的脚腕，把他哥在桌子上摊开，对方穿着的睡袍像裙子一样，屌一次次捣进肉里，病态的阴性美让他感觉自己在肏一个变性者。他拾起灶台上飞溅的草莓，噗地一声在柯克兰的腿上按成泥，树莓、葡萄，那些不知道为何被塞进鸡肚子里的水果溢出了酒精味，阿尔弗雷德把它们捏成稀泥抹在柯克兰的下体，柯克兰在用法语叫床，大声浪叫，他扭动着身子，阿尔弗雷德记得他曾说过，用法语骂人或是叫床就像是用丝绸擦屁股一样爽快和丝滑。

肮脏难看的嫖客的阴茎或是妓女的假阴茎都不如阿尔弗雷德的好看，那像是象牙，或者阴茎骨做的雕塑。他割过包皮，龟头圆润，整根干净粗壮，尤其是中底部，而且向上翘的弧度刚好，从内裤的鼓包里释放出来的时候刚好可以拍在柯克兰的脸上。看着它从一个小肉虫长成一根巨型鸡巴然后再把它捅进自己湿乎乎的屁眼里搞出快感，这个心情是神奇又污秽的。想到这里，亚瑟笑了出来。

“你说文森特也跟他弟弟搞过吗？提奥·梵高？”

“也许。但是提奥肯定没有给文森特交过保释金。”阿尔弗雷德单手把柯克兰抱起来，把他抵到墙上，柯克兰顺势把腿缠在阿尔弗雷德的腰上——小巷打野炮的最佳姿势！阿尔弗雷德两手掰开臀瓣，把鸡巴捅得更深，他还多插了一只手指进入，柯克兰的嘴终于被噎住了。阿尔弗雷德一下下地耸动，漂亮结实的屁股规律性用劲，肌肉随着用力凹陷，他可怜的老亚瑟顺着重力也被迫一次次吞下肉棒，叫出来的声音变成了打嗝。

在他爽得头晕到了极乐的时候，他的彩色垃圾堆与博斯的画重叠了一瞬，他射出来，然后狂笑起来，疲软的阴茎跟着抖动，肠壁的不规律抽动让阿尔弗雷德很不舒服。他抓着柯克兰的头发向后扯着让他老实点，但是柯克兰还在咯咯地笑：“博斯这老淫鬼，哈哈哈哈屁股吹箫哈哈哈哈……”然后他盯着自己与阿尔弗雷德的结合处，说：“把种子浇进来，我的屁眼里会开出花，操哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

阿尔弗雷德封住他的嘴，等他完事之后才松开，他啐了一口唾沫，柯克兰的嘴里有股垃圾发酵和呕吐物的味道。他把自己从柯克兰的屁股里拔出来，收拾好拉上裤子拉链。后者哆哆嗦嗦地放下一只脚，然后重心不稳向后栽去。

阿尔弗雷德拽住他，突然来一句：“你别用了。”他是在指海洛因，“不然我不会再给你钱了。”

“你没带钱来吧。”亚瑟·柯克兰变出一个钱包，不知道什么时候给摸走的，“连嫖资都不够。我让你白嫖了我。”

“我知道有一个名声很好的戒毒中心。”阿尔弗雷德面无表情地收回了自己的钱包。

“我不需要。”

“是吗？你觉得我会认同你的想法吗？你不是以前的那个亚瑟·柯克兰了，你给我看过你写给你母亲的悼文，你不是现在这个样子。”

“你先告诉我，你是选择巧克力味屎还是屎味的巧克力？噢，你告诉我是巧克力味的屎，是你变了，琼斯。”

“你已经疯了。”阿尔弗雷德把压在打字机下的纸抽出来，他早就注意到了，“那让我看看你又写了什么？你以前每一篇都会给我看的，这个给我看下无所谓的吧？”

“不要！”柯克兰尖叫着癫狂了似的扑上去，他的面容扭曲，反应强烈，像是他夺走了他的孩子。阿尔弗雷德被这种反应吓到了，手向上抬起，柯克兰抓挠着琼斯的手臂，似乎把那些纸张吞进腹里，让其永不见天日。

“那是屎！屎！屎！不要看！”

“是吗。三年前同样被你说是屎的那一篇，我看倒是真的屎——这是褒义词，按照你口里的说法。”

“不！！！！”柯克兰还在争夺，他跌进了布料堆成的彩色瀑布中，他没办法夺过来，他瘫坐在期中，浅金的毛发和苍白的躯体，他变成了画中人，美丽又脆弱。阿尔弗雷德像被重锤猛敲了一下，他没见过几次这样的柯克兰。上一次是在他母亲死去的时候。

“没有报纸敢登。他们都怕牢狱之灾。”

“太黑了。这是一坨屎。太黑了。我用彩色铺满画面，黑色又渗出来了。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默地放下手中的稿纸。他半跪着接近柯克兰，后者不知觉地缩了一下。

“我枯竭了，我封闭自己，我沉沦，我癫狂，我沉湎于过去。我不屑造粪，但也做不出巧克力。”

“我抱怨，但我不该抱怨……因为自甘堕落的人是我。我该闭嘴了。”

阿尔弗雷德看着他，对方的眼神躲闪着自己的。“……对不起。”他亲吻了他，他解开对方的腰带，抚摸他的身体，然后在彩色漩涡中再次做了起来。

这次缓慢而安静。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己一定是疯了，他被一个疯子的情绪感染了。

他们在神龛下的彩色垃圾堆里做爱，这诡谲又刺激。所有的色彩被湿热酸臭的空气融化在一起，搅动之后变成了黑色，这是绝对的黑，像是把空间挖去了一个洞。从水里爬上岸的地狱生物侵占了人间，人被吞吃进鸟头人腹中，曾经大快朵颐水果的人变成了鬼怪口中大嚼特嚼的食物，上帝的手势被钉死在盘中，人与魔鬼做着交易，猫头鹰在树林里忧愁地睁着眼。他想起来一句话，大地有眼睛，树有耳朵。

……他会选择巧克力味的屎还是屎味的巧克力？

FIN.


End file.
